


Perfect Little Home

by xuxiblu



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Delusions, Demonic Possession, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, Horror, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Self-Harm, Suicide, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxiblu/pseuds/xuxiblu
Summary: Horror story but with the dreamies, some die, some don't, it might be messed up since corpses injuries will be described.Do not read if descriptions of injuries, corpses, processes of murder and attempted murder, self harm, suicide, or demonic possessions/descriptions of demons bother you.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again if the warning in the summary doesn't bother you, go ahead and continue, otherwise please don't read as self-harm and suicide are also present.
> 
> I also ask that you do not criticize any demons described as I myself suffer from psychosis and any demons described are based on what I personally experience quite often and repeatedly.
> 
> Also, I decided to make Jaemin nonbinary cause why not; and while there are ships present they are not needed for the sake of the fic, I just wanted to add them so no: they are not the main focus.

A week. Just a week had passed since they've settled. All was good besides the occasional doors opening and floorboards creaking at midnight without apparent cause. Besides the only one even bothered by it was Jaemin. Every time they heard something they'd go running to either Jeno or whoever was closest.

This time was no different, "No, no, no, it fucking opened!" Jaemin clung to Jeno's arm, and damn if he held any tighter he might make it fall off. Jeno raised a brow and sighed, "I'm not crazy. I literally saw it open."

"Is the window open in there?" Jaemin shrugged.

"You think I'm crazy enough to go in there?" The younger raised a brow and followed Jeno to the bathroom. Jeno opened the door and noticed the window slightly open. He pried Jaemins hands off him and went in, shutting the window. Jaemin stood outside the doorway watching him.

"See? Just the wind moving it." Jeno looked into the mirror and chuckled, "Isn't this the bathroom we played Bloody Mary in?"

"It was The Devils Face, and you're all stupid for playing it." Jaemin crossed his arms and pouted. Jeno smiled and went over, holding Jaemin's waist and pulling his lover into the bathroom. Jaemin barely resisted and kept his arms where they were, "Chenle broke the mirror for fucks sake.."

"It's not broken. He bought a sticker online and put it up to scare us." Jeno reached up to the corner, "He peeled it off a bit when we went in." Jeno went to peel off the supposed sticker, cutting his fingertip on the cracked glass. He hissed and shook his hand, "I saw him peel off this exact corner.." Jeno wiped the blood off on his shirt, not worrying since the fabric was black.

"So he did break the mirror..." Jaemin walked out, Jeno's voice fading and following, heading straight to Chenle's room. He opened the door to find Chenle, Jisung, and Mark yelling at each other over a game, "Chenle what the hell?"

"What?" The younger never took his eyes off the game, just barely facing the other.

"The mirror? I know you like playing jokes but why'd you break it?" Chenle paused the game and ignored the small whines and complaints of the other two. He turned to fully face Jeno.

"I didn't break it. I told you guys it was a sticker. I even showed you." Jeno stuck out his finger, motioning for him to follow. Chenle rolled his eyes but stood anyway, following the older to the bathroom. He traced his finger over the cracks, just enough to not cut himself, "Ok, so it's broken. But I didn't do this."

"Then who did?" Jeno folded his arms.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't monitor the bathroom 24/7. That'd be weird." Hours had passed and everyone had gone to their respective rooms. Jaemin and Jeno, Mark and Haechan, Chenle and Renjun, then Jisung getting his own.

Yet again, another peaceful night.

"Hey, nerd," Haechan snapped his fingers towards whoever was walking past as he picked off pieces of the mirror. Jisung stopped in his tracks, walking backward a bit before looking at him, "Go have Mark and Jeno bring the new mirror up here."

"I can bring it up here myself if you want."

"Nope." Haechan tossed the glass into the garbage can below him, "Have Mark and Jeno do it." The youngest ran off, jogging down the steps and into the kitchen. Jaemin was in there with Chenle probably making lunch or some kind of snack. "Jaemin where's your boy toy?" Chenle snickered and Jaemin rolled their eyes, looking back.

"Probably out back hanging clothes with Renjun." Jisung ran off once again and Jaemin watched as he left.

"For once you don't know where your baby is." Jaemin raised a brow to look at the Chinese boy, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

"Hush up or I'll kill you." Chenle giggled and hugged the other by their waist.

"Jaemin is just the best person ever. I love them so much!" Chenle giggled through his words and Jaemin pushed him away by his face.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're cute but get back to mixing." Chenle smiled and continued with what he was doing.

"So, Jisung wants to play another ghost game tonight. You up for it?" Jaemin shook their head not even a second after, "Ok but why?" Chenle dragged out the last word, whining, "You never play with us."

"First, Jeno would probably kill you if you dragged me into that. Second, I am not getting haunted or possessed or whatever." Chenle rolled his eyes.

"Will you at least watch us? Monitor us, if you want to call it that?" Jaemin didn't respond, focused on not cutting their finger, "We're playing once everyone is asleep. You don't have to join. We just need 2 players at most." Jaemin stopped the knife and let out a sigh through their nose.

"I'll watch but I'm not joining." Chenle smiled and both continued what they were doing without another word.

The three met up in the living room, the time being two in the morning, "You're both idiots." Jisung smiled as he set up the rope, placing it in a circle as Chenle read off the rules, "Besides you couldn't have picked a scarier sounding game? The Picture Game? Sounds like a 10-year-olds game if anything.." Neither said anything, continuing with what they were doing as Jaemin's voice faded.

"It'll be fun." Chenle finished reading the rules aloud and poured very little champagne he found into a small cup, setting it in the middle of the circle. Jisung finished with making the rope what he considered a perfect circle, tying a knot to secure it closed. A knife sat next to it, Haechan's camera, which they totally didn't sneak out of his room, next to the knife. Each one had a mirror, "Are you sure you don't want to play? We have an extra mirror~" Chenle smirked as both Jisung and Chenle sat down outside the rope.

Chenle had lit candles and Jaemin shut off the light, eyeing the younger. They were frozen for a few seconds, just barely tensed up. They managed to relax, "Fine. But I'm killing you if I die." Jisung covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, "You'll be my first victim now Jisung." Jaemin smirked and sat next to both of them.

All three of them held hands and shut their eyes. Their separate hand mirrors facing up next to them. Chenle spoke first, "I trust you." Jisung followed after, repeating the same words, then Jaemin.

In unison, the three spoke, "The door is open. Please come in." Three times, each sentence after the other. They all let go and opened their eyes. Chenle couldn't help but smile, all giddy like a child hyper on cotton candy. Jisung wasn't smiling yet he didn't seem nervous, unlike Jaemin. If anything the poor soul was freaked out. What the hell did they just join. 

Jisung picked up the camera, "Don't look at the picture once you've taken it." Jisung looked to the oldest there, Jaemin just nodding. Jisung aimed the camera at them, "The flash is one by the way." Jisung took a picture, "I caught you." He then passed the camera to them after, the other repeating the phrase and so on. Jaemin took a picture of Chenle and Chenle of Jisung.

Jisung of Chenle. Chenle of Jaemin. Jaemin of Jisung. Then all of themselves. Never once did any of them even try to peep at the preview. 

Once again the three held hands, eyes shut, and spoke in unison one last time, "It's time to go home." Three times this was spoken. They let go and turned their mirrors upside down. Jisung picked up the knife, cutting the rope with it. Chenle stood up and took the cup outside, coming back with a newly empty glass. Jaemin blew out the candles and Chenle turned on the lights.

"Now we can look at the pictures." Chenle smiled at Jaemin and oddly enough, it was reassuring. Yeah, they were anxious and maybe even scared during the game. If anything they were scared to look at the pictures. The two youngest looked at theirs and were disappointed at seeing nothing, "Stupid game didn't work.." Chenle pouted and Jisung looked at Jaemin, offering the camera.

"Wanna see yours?" Jaemin reached their hand out and touched the camera, not quite grabbing it. They shook their head, honestly terrified of the possibility of seeing something. They retracted their hand and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. You two better clean up and go to bed soon." Jisung nodded as Chenle looked at the photos of Jaemin. They left upstairs, clearly nerve wrecked with how they hugged themselves.

Chenle waited until he was sure Jaemin was gone before speaking up, "I don't think we should've made them play.." Jisung furrowed his brows.

"Why?" Chenle scooted over to him, showing him the camera. Jaemin sat off to the right, the background mostly black with some outlines of the furniture behind. It'd be pretty normal if it wasn't for the transparent hands that laid on Jaemin's shoulders, a figure sat directly behind him, its face unrecognizable. Chenle flipped to the next picture, one hand now over where Jaemin's heart would be, the other around his throat. The last picture wasn't even there. It was just pitch black.

"We can't show him these." Chenle set down the camera and looked to Jisung, genuinely panicking. Jisung was silent, eyes wide after seeing what was taken, "They'd fucking panic. They'll cry if they see these." Jisung nodded absent-mindedly.

"Just, just put the camera somewhere so it looks like Haechan forgot to put it back. Forget this ever happened and let's go to bed." Chenle nodded and did as told, placing Haechan's camera near the front door, rushing upstairs with the other, both going to their rooms.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years<3

"Why is my camera out?" Haechan picked up the item, confusion strung in his eyes. He looked over to the dining room where they were eating breakfast. Mark was the only one to speak up, Chenle and Jisung side-eyeing each other.

"You were taking pictures yesterday. Did you not bring it up to the room?" Haechan looked between the two, barely sparing a glance to his boyfriend.

"Maybe.." He didn't think much else and went back up to his and Mark's room. The two youngest let out a breath neither realized he was holding. Their relief was short lived because they hadn't even finished eating before Haechan yelled, "Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung! Get up here!" Both flinched.

They all jumped at the yelling, Mark looking between the two, "The hell did you do to piss him off?" Jisung shrugged as Chenle zoomed off to the room, not wanting to get scolded for taking long. Jisung strolled in and Haechan was fuming at this point. The older was holding his camera and glaring at both of them.

"What the hell are those pictures for?" Before Chenle could play dumb Jisung spoke up.

"We were using it to play a game.." Chenle stomped on his foot, Haechan sending him a harsher look.

"What game?" Neither answered, "What kind of game requires a camera and makes hands appear on Jaemin?" Haechan knew the answer. If anything he wanted to hear why Jaemin was involved, knowing how the other couldn't handle ghost games or sleepover rituals, "Hello? Answer. Why is Jaemin involved?" Jisung looked over to Chenle, "Jisung you go. Chenle explain."

The youngest rushed out before Haechan could change his mind. Chenle hugged himself as he felt guilt wash over him, "We didn't think it'd work.."

"And they're scared of doing these kinds of things. You still involved him. I don't care if you use my camera. First, ask if you want to use it. Second, don't drag Jaemin into this." Haechan's tone was softer this time. Chenle just stared at the ground, "Don't let Jeno find out." Chenle nodded and walked out.

"Hey Jisung." Jisung hummed as he was going through things in the attic. Jaemin climbed up fully and sat with his legs dangling down, watching Jisung look through boxes that were left behind from the previous owner, "Did you guys ever look at my photos?" Jisung nodded, "Was there anything?" His body stiffened and he cleared his throat.

"No. Just a, uhm, a stupid game. Nothing came up for any of us." Jaemin hummed and got up, walking over.

"What are you even doing?" Jisung smiled as he pulled out a monocle, holding it over his eye.

"Going through the old owners stuff. They left it here so, free reign to take what we want." Jaemin chuckled and looked through with him, pulling out what looked to be a minature bear. It was white and fuzzy with steel blue beads for eyes. A matching blanket wrapped around it. Jaemin smiled as he moved it around in his hand.

"Do you think Jeno would like this?" Jisung looked at what the other held.

"Jeno likes anything you, especially you, give him." Jaemin smiled to himself and put it in his pocket. Jisung continued to dig around in the box, finding another that was exactly the same and giving it to them, "Here. Make matching charms or something. Be cutesy." Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jisung smiled, "Who knows maybe it'll protect you against evil." Jisung wiggled his fingers at Jaemin.

"Yeah ok. Im gonna go make these into rings." Jaemin left, hurrying off to find Jeno. Their boyfriend was with Renjun outside, the chinese taking care of the garden while ranting to Jeno about whatever, "Hey Injun!" Jaemin smiled and waved, Renjun hushing up and turning around, "Jisung's going through boxes in the attic. There might be something you want up there."

"Noted. Jeno lets get the boxes out later and we can go through them." Jeno nodded to the others words. Jaemin took his hand, slipping off his couple ring. It was a simple silver band with Jaemin's named engraved into it, Jaemin having the same but with Jeno's name. Jeno gave him a look as Jaemin ran off with both rings but didn't bother giving it too much thought.

About an hour had passed before Jeno saw him again and by now he was helping Renjun and Mark bring boxes down. Jaemin had practically skipped up to him, taking his hand and slipping the ring back on him, the small bear now attached, "I found these in one of the boxes." Jaemin put their ring next to his. Jeno smiled and placed a kiss on Jaemin's cheek.

"It's adorable baby." Jaemin smiled and stayed by him, watching as Renjun handed boxes to Mark, and Mark handing them to Jeno who put them on the ground.

Renjun's voice echoed through the attic, "Why do you think they left so many boxes?" He handed a box down to Mark, Mark handing it to Jeno.

"Who knows." Mark looked down to Jeno from the steps he was on, "Any ideas?"

"I'm not the one who bought this house. Shouldn't you know, you're name is on the papers." Jeno raised a brow and Mark continued handing him box after box.

"I'll contact them and ask if they even know about these." Mark huffed, "Just gotta find their number again.."

"Do it, do it, do it." Jaemin chanted with Chenle, Haechan blocking his ears. Both of the younger ones were trying not to giggle while annoying him. Jaemin started tapping his arm repeatedly, "Come on. Don't be a coward." Haechan gave him a look.

"I am not a coward."

"He's literally your boyfriend and you're scared to ask him to go watch a movie with you." Jaemin smirked and raised their brow. Haechan stuck his tongue out, Chenle copying him and making a face. Haechan grabbed his tongue causing the boy to scream and struggle to get loose. Jaemin cackled and fell back on the couch, "Holy shit my friends are 3-year-olds."

"Or!" Renjun perked up, everyone but Mark was there going through the boxes, "They're all idiots."

"That would make you an idiot Renjun." Jaemin smirked and laid so their head was hanging off the edge of the couch, legs up on the back. Renjun opened his mouth to speak, quickly shutting it seconds later.

Instead he opted for snapping and pointing at them, "Touche."


	3. 3

Mark walked in, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "So, they do know about the boxes. Apparently they just didn't want them so we can take and sell what we want." Jaemin smirked at Haechan who had moved to the floor with the others, Mark plopping next to him and looking through. Haechan rolled his eyes and continued snooping at the old owners belongings. Jisung was curled up on the couch next to Jaemin, flipping through channels, "They said something else but I'm not sure. Sounded like they hung up early or someone came in." Mark shrugged as he spoke. Jisung landed on the news channel, not finding anything else interesting to put on.

Jaemin and Jisung were the only ones who really paid attention to what the news anchor said, "Behind me is the murderer, Jung Jaehyun, being dragged out of his home in handcuffs. Police apprehended him after the man slaughtered his boyfriend, Moon Taeil, and their 6-year-old son, Jung Sungchan." Mark's head snapped up and he looked to the TV. Jaehyun was being dragged down the sidewalk and into a police car. The camera zoomed into his face, making it evident the man had been crying and overall, he looked like he had no will to live anymore.

"Damn. That's harsh." Jaemin furrowed their brows, looking at Jisung, "Why do you think he did it?" Before Jisung could answer Mark spoke up.

"That's the old owner." Any talking that was going on halted, "Jaehyun, he's the one that I just talked to.." Jaemin swung his legs to the side, sitting up properly.

"Holy shit." No one spoke and Jisung shut off the TV. Jisung joined them in searching, Jaemin just laying down and watching them. A few minutes had passed, Jeno having sat on the couch and putting Jaemin's head on his lap, the boys playing with various things they pulled out. An old lantern, some children toys and figures, pictures which they paid no mind to, some jewelry, along with some hats and clothes. It was all fun and games until Renjun spoke up.

"Is anyone here suicidal? Like, seriously?" Renjun had pulled out a handgun, letting it rest on his hands, too freaked out to even hold the handle. Everyone shook their heads. Haechan grabbed it by the barrel and stood up.

"I'll keep this hidden." The boy went off and everyone just watched.

"Come on, let's get it." Chenle smiled as he held up the ouija board, "It's not even that expensive." Jisung looked at Jeno, the olders arms folded. He looked back to where Jaemin was looking at shoes with Renjun.

"Don't let them see it." Chenle smiled and hugged Jeno tight, "You two go out to the car once you buy it." Chenle and Jisung nodded and did as told. Jeno walked over to where the other two were, arms draping around Jaemin's shoulders, "So, are you two done arguing over what's cuter or not quite yet? We got what we needed."

"We settled on an agreement. The one's I chose are cuter." Renjun said with a sly smile when Jaemin gave him a look. The three walked out, Jaemin holding Jeno's hand.

"No we did not. The ones you chose look like children shoes." Renjun rolled his eyes. The two continued to bicker on their way home.

\-------

"We'll stay here." Chenle and Jisung smiled and Mark eyed them suspiciously. All of them were supposed to be going out to see a movie and yet these two were trying to drop out, "It's just that Jisung hasn't been feeling good all day. And I don't mind watching over him." Chenle smiled as Mark looked to the youngest who just nodded.

"Call me if you need anything then." Mark ruffled Jisung's hair as the rest walking out, Jaemin giving a sympathetic smile to Jisung.

Both boys waited until the van had left before both dashed upstairs to Chenle's room, "They'd kill us." Chenle giggled as he pulled out the ouija board. He set up the board and put his fingertips on the planchette, "Are you gonna join?"

Jisung sat across from him, fingertips hovering above but not quite touching the object. He shook his head, shoving his hands into his lap, "I don't think I want to.." Chenle shrugged, "I'll just keep track of anything it spells out."

Minutes had passed and just when Chenle was about to give up he looked up at Jisung, "Should I ask scary things?" Before the other could respond Chenle spoke without a second thought, "When will I die?" Seconds had passed before the planchette started to move. Jisung typing out each letter in his phone then freezing, "What'd it say?"

"Tonight.." Chenle furrowed his brows and Jisung flashed his phone.

"Ok... How will I die?" This time he was a little more uncertain, not knowing if he wanted the answer. He didn't bother listening to Jisung and memorized the letters, "Me. I'm gonna die from you? What are you?" Both watched as it continued to move, "D-e-m-o-n. Demon. Holy shit I'm talking to a demon. Ok, well, goodbye." The planchette move, hovering over 'no'. Chenle huffed, "Whatever." He removed his hands and crossed his arms, "It's just a silly game by hasbro anyways. I'll be fine."

"Chenle! You're not supposed to remove your hands if they don't say goodbye!" Jisung dropped his phone and Chenle sent a glare.

"It's not even real Jisung! You're seriously scared of a piece of wood and something that's not even real? Don't be dumb, ghosts don't exist." Chenle let out a nervous laugh as he packed up and put the board away. Jisung just sat there and watched, standing up once Chenle was done.

"Whatever. I'm not getting haunted because you're reckless." Jisung left the room and made sure to distance himself from Chenle until everyone got back.

Throughout the day Chenle felt uneasy. There's no way he was gonna tell anyone what happened, and Jisung wasn't either. Besides what did a piece of wood know? It was just a silly little thing that meant absolutely nothing. Everyone could tell something was off all day but no one bothered to press into it. Anytime they tried Chenle became defensive and agitated. The hours had passed and Chenle had gone to bed earlier. If he wasnt awake there's no way he'd die. The 'demon', or whatever it was, was just talking bullshit.

\-----------

Chenle wasn't exactly sure what came over him. It's like he wasn't himself. He got up from his bed and snuck into Haechan's and Mark's room, finding the gun and quickly exiting. No one else was awake. No one to stop him. He tried to stop his feet but this wasn't him. He wasn't the one walking or sneaking into their bedroom. He went back to his room.

The moment he walked in his body froze, staring at Renjun for what literally felt like forever. An hour had passed of him being unable to move on his own when he headed towards the closet, climbing in and sitting down. At this point he was crying. It was silent. He was scared. Why couldn't he move on his own? He wasn't in control of his own body and he just wanted to wake up. This is a dream; of course it was, it just had to be.

His lips parted, the barrel of the gun resting in his mouth, thumbs resting on the trigger. Renjun shot up to a loud bang in the room. In fact he wasnt the only one who woke. Everyone else did. Jaemin and Jeno were the first ones there as their room was right across the hall. Renjun was practically frozen in place, the bang making him panic, "What happened?" Jaemin was by Renjun's side and Jeno was looking around, noting Chenle wasn't in his bed. The others had arrived by this time and Jaemin was calming Renjun down. Jeno had flipped on the light and Jisung was the second to speak.

The youngest tapped Haechan's a repeatedly and his voice was weak and shook, "Where's the gun.." Haechan furrowed his brows, "Please check.." Jisung's voice cracked as he tried pushing Haechan out. Jeno, having not found anything, went to the closet.

"Someone go find Chenle." He opened the closet, instantly slamming it shut, Renjun jumping more which earned him a glare from Jaemin. His eyes were wide and his face had drained from all colour. The sight became imprinted in his memory. Chenle was sat on the floor, gun in his lap and his skin paler than normal. Blood was splattered on the wall behind him, some on the wall next to his corpse. His head was laid back. His mouth hung open and filled with his blood, eyes rolled back.

Jisung had started to breakdown seconds later, realizing what happened and Mark walked over upon noticing the change.

"Jeno." He put a hand on the others arm. Jeno shook his head, "Jeno, what?" Mark's voice was barely above a whisper. Jeno continued to not speak and Mark turned to face everyone else, "Go down to the living room. Please." The others left, Jisung being the only one staying, "Jisung." Jisung shook his head.

"He played with a ouija board.. He didn't take it seriously." Jisung shook intensely, his voice cracking and shaking just as much as him, "Neither of us thought it'd actually happen.." Jisung covered his mouth as he let out a sob, "I'm sorry. I should've told one of you guys. I'm so sorry." Mark pulled Jisung into a hug.

"Go downstairs and calm down. It's not your fault. Ok?" Jisung nodded, "Jeno you go with him to help with damage control. I'm gonna call the cops." Jeno wrapped an arm around Jisung, both leaving. The two arrived and Jaemin was the first to get up. He would've asked what was in the closet if Jisung's appearance didn't give it away. He dropped down onto the couch and stayed silent. The paramedics and police arrived and Mark was waiting outside Chenle's and Renjun's room the whole time. They left quickly, the police taking the gun with them. Once the door shut Mark went into the living room, "Renjun you're rooming with Jisung from now on. Haechan and I can move your bed soon and we'll get your other things." Renjun nodded, not wanting to speak. In fact no one wanted to speak. The only sounds that were heard was Jisung calming down along with Mark and Haechan moving Renjun's things.

Half an hour passed and everyone was in their rooms again. Jaemin sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs, "Jeno." The other hummed, hands having been combing through Jaemin's hair, "Do you think we could've helped him?" Jeno's hands paused.

"Not, uhm, not with the.. not with what happened yesterday. Chenle.. he, uh, he did something stupid and what happened was a result of what he did. I'd guess that's the best way to explain it." Jaemin furrowed his brows and turned to look at Jeno.

"What did he do?" Jeno shook his head and pulled Jaemin back to where he was, hugging him this time.

"You don't need to worry about it."


	4. 4

"Ok," Mark clapped his hands together as he scanned the boys, "Due to the event that happened a few days ago; no paranormal games. Nothing that puts you in a trance, scares you, whatever." Everyone nodded and no one really bothered to argue. Mark pointed to Jaemin, "Help me pack his things up. I'll put them in the attic until we can find somewhere to take them or find someone who needs it." Jaemin stood, following Mark up the steps to Chenle's room. Packing went smoothly and silently. Jaemin was finishing packing Chenle's clothes from the closet when a box had slipped. Jaemin had barely caught it and held it up to see the words.

'Ouija ; Mystifying Oracle'

Jaemin peeped to Mark. The older wasn't paying attention to him so he slipped the box back on the top shelf, "Closet's done." Mark nodded and hummed.

"Go put the boxes you packed under the attic door. Don't worry about the ones I have done." Jaemin did as told, going back to the room and keeping the oldest company as he finished.

By the time night had come they all were huddled in the living rooms, each trying to pull an all-nighter watching movies. Jaemin could feel themselves slipping, eye shutting just to spring back open seconds later. They were cuddled up to Jeno, the other having noticed and put their head to rest on his shoulder, eventually falling asleep. By the time he had woken up everyone was gone and the sun just barely shown through the black curtains. Jeno was laid down with Jaemin on him, asleep while hugging them. Jaemin couldn't help by smile and managed to get up and headed to the kitchen, "Hey Jaemin." The boy jumped not even having thought that maybe the others were awake. Renjun smiled as he sat on the counter, sipping whatever drink he had and swinging his legs, "Have a good sleep?"

"Be quiet." Jaemin pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, "Do we have anymore coffee?" Renjun shook his head and spun around to face him, "Damn. So, who stayed up the longest." Renjun shrugged.

"No clue. I woke up and Mark was just leaving for work. I fell asleep after Jisung, so.. Either Mark left dead inside or Haechan is hyped up somewhere." Jaemin snickered and splashed water on his face.

"It hurts sleeping on something other than a bed.." Jaemin dried his face and searched the fridge for some kind of breakfast, "What time is it anyway?"

Renjun check his phone, "2, almost 3pm. You and Jeno sleep in too much." Jaemin shrugged and settled on grabbing a kool-aid pack, popping the straw through the hole and sipping, "Go wake up Jeno. He's taking all but you out." Jaemin furrowed his brows.

"Why not me?" They gave a small pout and crossed their arms.

"He's getting a gift for you and wants our help nitwit." Jaemin stuck out their tongue and Renjun did the same back, "Go wake him up." Jaemin finished the pouch and threw it away. They stuck their tongue out one last time before leaving the kitchen and going to sit on Jeno. They rocked side to side while on his stomach, giving light slaps to his face. Jeno grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head, his eyes opening to meet a flustered Jaemin who was now centimetres from his face.

He smiled and could feel Jaemin trying to pull away, "What are you doing?"

"Renjun sent me to wake you up." Jeno let go of Jaemin, the other sitting back up and Jeno holding their waist so they didn't slip off him or the couch.

"So you sit on me, wiggle, and slap me?" Jaemin nodded and smiled, his cheeks still red from seconds before. Jeno hummed and sat up. Jaemin slipped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, "You're weird."

"And you're dating me." Jaemin kissed the other, both smiling into it. Jaemin was the first to pull away, "Alright," They stood up and pulled Jeno from the couch, "You promised to take the others out, now get up and I'll think about continuing this tonight." Jeno, being obedient and whipped when it comes to Jaemin, immediately left to round up the others.

Jaemin had waited a few minutes after everyone had left before running back up to Chenle's room, locking the door. He opened the closet and pulling out the box. He went on his phone on how to properly use it before setting it up. He didn't want to risk anything of course, he was freaked out as it is. He set up the board, sitting in front of it and barely setting his fingertips on the planchette and took a deep breath, "Is anyone here?" The small object answered immediately, hovering over 'yes', "Who am I talking to?"

The planchette slid across the board, spelling out a name that almost made Jaemin cry on spot. Before Jaemin could respond it spelled out 'dark'. Jaemin smiled to himself and let out a small chuckle, "I bet it is dark. Chenle, why? Why did you do it?" Jaemin's voice became softer and less bubbly with the question. Chenle hadn't answered for a minute or two. Jaemin grew worried, not wanting Chenle to leave so soon, "Chenle?" Their voice cracked, "Chenle please don't go yet. Please stay just a little longer." Jaemin was almost crying, scared Chenle abandoned him. The planchette moved just when Jaemin was about to say goodbye, "D-e-m-o-n.. Chenle did a demon possess you?" The planchette went over the word 'goodbye'. Jaemin sighed, "Bye Chenle. We miss you." Jaemin smiled to himself and he wasn't even sure if it was genuine or fake. He removed his fingers and packed the board back up, hiding the box back where he pulled it from. He left the room just as the others got back.

He jogged downstairs and Jeno rushed past him, a bag in hand. Jaemin looked up as their boyfriend went into their room. Haechan watched in amusement and latched onto Jaemin, "You can't see it yet. Jeno's rules." Jaemin rolled their eyes.

"Of course I'm not."


	5. 5

There they were. Na Jaemin. The perfect target. Jisung and Haechan high five while snickering, Haechan in charge of the remote control. Jaemin was washing dishes and the boys had decided to scare him. With what exactly? A remote controlled tarantula. Jisung had set the spider down and Haechan went to work instantly, bumping it into Jaemin's foot. Jaemin glanced down and dropped the cup, jumping backwards and yelling. The cup had bounced next to the spider, thank god both things were plastic. Jaemin huffed and picked up both. They could see Haechan and Jisung scurrying away before they could scold them and chucked both items at them. The spider hit the floor and the cup bounced off of Haechan's back, "You fuckers!" Haechan stopped and pulled down one of his bottom lids, sticking his tongue out. Jaemin glared at him, "Do it again and I'm throwing the skillet at you!" Haechan took off once again and Jaemin went to pick up the cup. When they were back at the sink arms slid around their waist. Jaemin pushed Jeno's arms off him.

Jeno furrowed his brows and leaned on the counter next to him as Jaemin continued working, "What's wrong?" Jaemin didn't answer, not in the mood to talk to anyone really, "Baby." Jeno placed a hand on Jaemin's shoulder to which the other practically threw off.

"I don't want to be touched right now." Jaemin's tone was bitter and they never even spared a glance to Jeno. Jeno stood up straight with an hand on the counter.

"Jaemin what's going on? Are you ok?" Jaemin just wished Jeno stopped talking. The longer he talked the more upset he become. Why exactly? Hell if he knows. Maybe he just woke up overwhelmed or something like that and every little thing is just setting him off.

"Can you fuck off? I don't want to talk right now. I'm fine." Jeno left without another word. He walked into the living room where Jisung and Renjun were playing call of duty zombies. He sat next to them on the floor just watching. Thoughts ran through his mind as to what was up with Jaemin. He barely paid attention to what was happening that he didn't see Haechan come in.

A few minutes after Jeno left Haechan came back in. Jaemin just watched as he grabbed a kitchen knife and walked back out. They watched him go into the living room and suddenly they couldn't move. He wasn't mad anymore. In fact he doesn't even remember being mad in the first place nor does he remember Jeno being near and talking to them. If anything at all they were scared now. As Haechan had left they felt themselves getting dizzier and dizzier before blacking out entirely. Jeno had heard them hit the ground and didn't see them there anymore. Just as he ran out to check on Jaemin, Haechan tackled Jisung. His face was dead panned, no emotion, no sign of a soul even being present in him anymore. He plunged the knife into the youngests chest, Renjun screaming and kicking himself away, all his strength suddenly gone. Jisung had gone silent from the shock, yelling out in pain as Haechan removed the knife and continued stabbing him in the chest. It wasn't even a second after Jeno came back in with Mark that Haechan had stabbed the youngest in a lung. Jisung's eyes were wide and he coughed up blood continuously.

Haechan removed the knife and stood up, eyes hovering over to Renjun who was silently sobbing and had a hand over his mouth. Jeno back hugged Haechan which caused him to drop the knife, "Renjun call the cops! Now!" Renjun stumbled over his own fingers as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Mark grabbed a pillow and pressed it into Jisung's chest, trying anything to stop the bleeding. Haechan was covered in blood. He yelled and dropped the knife, kicking his legs and thrashing just to get free. He pried his forearms under Jeno's and threw them open, dropping to the ground and racing upstairs. Jeno chased after him and banging resounded through the house.

"Hey, hey Jisung. Jisung you're gonna be ok. I promise." Jisung's breathing was shallow and he became weaker by the second, "Jisung don't fall asleep. Don't close your eyes, keep looking at me. You're gonna get help soon, ok?" Mark gave a smile to try and reassure Jisung. He patted Jisung's cheek a few times as the boy grew paler by the second, eventually no longing breathing. Mark's eyes widened and he shook Jisung in a panic, "Jisung. Jisung. No, no, no." Mark started crying and Renjun stayed on phone with the operator, saying how Jisung wasn't breathing anymore, letting out sobs into the back of his hand. Jeno banging on the bedroom door continued to resound throughout the house for only a few seconds more. He rushed downstairs and instantly read the room. Mark has moved the pillow and was now holding Jisung's corpse close to him as he cried, rocking back and forth and mumbling for Jisung to come back and saying how he couldn't leave.

Chenle was only six days ago and now Jisung. Jeno ran to Jaemin remembering how Haechan held a knife and how the other collapsed just seconds after Haechan arrived. He didn't bother stopping his feet and fell to his knees, rolling Jaemin onto their back and checking for any wounds. Not seeing any, Jeno put two fingers on the side of Jaemin's neck, sighing upon feeling a pulse. A few minutes had past and Jeno was waiting outside now, the police just arriving with paramedics. He led two officers to the bedroom where Haechan locked himself, seeing yet another ungodly sight that resulted in one of the officers moving him away from the door. Haechan was dangling from the ceiling fan. He wasn't as pale as Jisung and from the looks of it, Jeno wasn't sure if he was dead or alive anymore.

He went to the living room where he had moved Jaemin. Jaemin was laid down on the couch and paramedics just loaded Jisung onto a stretcher and were taking him out when Jeno sat on the floor next to them. Mark was hugging Renjun on the opposite end of the couch, Renjun clinging to him for dear life.

By the time everyone had left Jaemin shot up. Fear was evident in his eyes as he went straight into a coughing and crying fit. Jeno sat behind him, patting and rubbing his back. Jaemin wasn't sure what came over them but all he could do was start crying. They didn't know why or what had even happened and yet all their brain told them to do was start sobbing.


	6. 6

Something was wrong. Nobody knew what it was but they all could feel it.

Specifically Jaemin. They'd have anger outbursts along with uncontrollable crying.

Jaemin and Mark had been arguing on and off since. Their fights always ended with Jeno having to carry Jaemin in a bear hug to the bathroom and holding the door shut. Each day that passed Jaemin became more violent and overall just aggressive for no reason. Even going as far to kicking and hitting Jeno when he carried them to the bathroom and leaving bruises.

Jaemin was locked in the bathroom as of now after punching Mark in the nose. They were banging on the door and pulling the knob but it was of no use. Jeno had a grip on the knob and a hand on the wall pushing himself back. Jaemin let out a screech and kicked the door. They huffed and crossed their arms, staying still for a few seconds. They dropped their arms and looked in the mirror, no longer angry or upset. Instead they were terrified. They were the only one in the room but there was something else in the mirror with them; smiling like a maniac at them.

It was a woman staring at him with pitch black eyes and her skin decrepit. She didn't even have a full body. Instead her torso was cut off just below her collar bones and shoulders. Her arms clung around Jaemin's shoulders to hold herself up. Her nails and hands were covered in blood and her hair hung past where she was cut off, her bangs just barely above her eyes. Her hands traveled and held Jaemin's throat.

Jaemin began to hyperventilate as they stared at the figure. The moment her hands touched their throat they let out a blood-curdling scream and fell down, sobbing and yelling for her to let go and get off them. Jeno came in to see Jaemin with their knees to their chest, gripping their hair and continuously screaming, "Jaemin!" Jeno dropped down and by now Mark and Renjun were at the doorway. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's wrist to which they tried shaking off Jeno, eyes shut. Jaemin was shaking and absolutely terrified at what he saw, "Jaemin!" Jeno furrowed his brows and slapped the other. Jaemin shut up, wide eyes staring at Jeno.

"Jeno.." Jaemin's voice cracked and they latched themselves onto him. They clung to Jeno, arms wrapped around his neck and gripping the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm so scared. Jeno please make it stop, I don't-" Jeno pulled Jaemin away who retracted their arms to hug them-self. Fear was the only thing Jeno could see in their eyes. He turned around to see the others and shut the door.

"Baby what happened? Why did you scream?" Jaemin shut his eyes and shook his head frantically, "Baby what's wrong?"

"She grabbed my throat." Jaemin choked out through his panic. His words almost merged together, "She was holding me and smiling. Jeno I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Who's 'she' Jaemin?"

"I don't know." Jeno stayed silent as Jaemin hugged their knees and slightly rocked back and forth. Jeno stood up and helped Jaemin up as well. The couple left the bathroom and went to their bedroom where Jeno cuddled Jaemin until they calmed down and fell asleep. Once Jaemin had finally slept Jeno left the room and was immediately stopped by Mark and Renjun.

"What the hell was that about?" Mark had his arms crossed and spoke barely above a whisper. Renjun was hugging himself, more worried over how the other was rather than why they screamed, "Why did they scream?"

"I don't know. They said they saw a girl looking at them in the mirror and it scared them. Jaemin's probably just tired. Just, don't let them look in mirrors by themselves for a bit." Renjun nodded despite barely paying attention to what Jeno was saying, instead he stared at the door the whole time.

"Are they ok?" Jeno looked to him. Once Renjun realized not even Jeno knew he spoke once more, "You guys don't think demons are real, do you?" Both of them shook their heads.

"They're probably just hallucinating. What happened could've affected them more than we realized." Mark had kept his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

"They didn't even see what happened. They woke up after everyone left so why are they even this affected? For fucks sake Renjun has to go to therapy-"

"Mark knock it off or you're getting another bloody nose." Jeno snapped, "Everyone deals with death differently. Don't forget Jaemin practically grew up with those two." Mark glared at Jeno before storming away from the two of them. They both stayed silent as the oldest left.

"We shouldn't have moved here. If we didn't move here everything would've been fine. Nothing would've happened." Jeno looked at Renjun whose eyes started to water, "If we didn't come here Chenle and Jisung would still be alive and Haechan wouldn't be locked up in a jail cell on suicide watch." Before any of his tears could fall Renjun wiped them with his sleeve.

"Hey. What happened, happened. We can't change the past, we just.. We have to just keep going and live our lifes. What happened could've happened whether we moved here or not."

Jaemin had stayed asleep throughout the rest of the day, finally waking up the next morning. They removed Jeno' arm from their waist and sat up. Jaemin pressed the heels of their hands into their eyes to try and wake up faster. They stood up and headed to the bathroom, brushing their teeth and splashing their face with water. Jaemin pat their face dry and balled the towel in a fist, both hands against the counter.

There she was. Still in the mirror. Still latched onto them. They could feel their panic rise and yet Jaemin had managed to stay calm, "Who are you?" Jaemin didn't dare blink, terrified of what might happen if they broke eye contact for even a split second. Their voice shook with each word, "What do you want?" She looked at the doorway with wide eyes and the smile of a maniac before disappearing. Seconds passed and the door opened and Jeno walked in.

"I was wondering where you went." Jaemin hummed and nodded their head, "You ok?" Jeno furrowed his brows, "Are you hallucinating again?" Jeno shut the door and Jaemin groaned. They nodded and leaned down to shove their face in their hands.

"I feel like I'm going crazy." Jeno stood behind them and held their sides, rubbing them with his thumbs, "There's no way she's real. Absolutely no way."

"If they bother you this much lets talk to a doctor, hm? Get you some meds and see if that helps." Jaemin stood up and looked at Jeno in the mirror. The older left a kiss on their nape and they hummed.

"Maybe..." Jaemin wriggled themself loose from Jeno's hold, "I'm gonna go find Renjun." They left without waiting for a response and jogged downstairs. Renjun only hung out in the backyard nowadays. No where else. Jaemin walked outside and onto the back patio. Renjun was sat on the half wall of bricks, organizing some flowers that had recently grown in, his legs crossed and swinging slightly. Jaemin went over and sat next to him, "Hey Renjun?" The older hummed and shoved his hands in his lap, turning his full attention to the youngest, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. A lot has just happened and everyone's still in shock. Shock can do some crazy things to your brain I guess." Renjun smiled but it wasn't convincing in the slightest. Both sat in a comfortable silence with Jaemin's head on Renjun's shoulder. The older had returned to organizing the flowers but one hand was occupied with holding Jaemin's.

"I miss them." Renjun didn't give a response. Instead his thumb rubbed the back of the others hand in a comforting manner, "Do you think they miss us?"

"Oh I don't doubt it Jaemin. I truly and honestly don't."


End file.
